kira's confession
by Kenn.Faith.Dawn
Summary: this is a story about Kira and Tori


**Kira's confession**

**By Kenn, faith, Dawn**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Power rangers or any of the seasons & characters.

**Summery:** this a story about Kira and Tori falling in love with each other and try to deny what they feel and finally get together after Once a Ranger.

A/N thanks to the 200 people who have read it so far but so far their have no reviews.

**Chapter 1**

They had met for the first time when Lothor had returned and turned the Wind Ninjas evil causing them to fight the Dino Thunder team and almost their own friends in the shape of the two Thunders and the Samurai Ranger. But thankfully the Thunders and the Samurai Rangers had managed to trick the Rangers into taking Ninja Disks that countered Lothor's Spell.

That night the Ninja Rangers were getting ready to leave to go back to Blue Bay Harbor but first they had gathered in Hayley's Cyberspace and where having a night off, and that's when it started.

"Hey Tori can I talk to you for a minute away from the guy's?" asked Kira as she sat back down after playing a song.

"Sure Kira come on" said Tori as the two girls got up and headed to the bathroom.

"Thanks" said Kira as the door shut behind them.

"So whats the problem you crushing on Dust?"

"Hell no I mean sure he's funny but he's taken its obvious the way Marah looks at him"

"Then what?"

"Uhm Tori I don't quiet know how to say this"

"Say what Kira?"

"You know something never mind about saying it" said Kira as she stepped towards Tori making sure she was in the way of Tori getting to the door so she couldn't escape. Kira took one last breath to steady herself and Kissed Tori on the lips.

"Kira what was that for?" said Tori slightly in shock.

"I uh I" Kira couldn't say anything else she was worried about Tori's reaction.

"Kira why did you kiss me you know I'm with Blake?"

"Tori I felt like I needed to, I feel that since I met you today there is something between us and I thought with you going back I just need to know if we weren't involved with other people would we work together"

"Kira we would work together but you can't do it again it would create to much hurt"

"I know Tori and I appreciate what you're saying"

Tori decided to get a little pay back as she walked past Kira and before Kira new it Tori kissed her on the lips.

"Tori I thought you said"

"No" Tori cut her off what I said was "You can't do it again I didn't say me"

The two girls regained their composure and rejoined their friends.

_**Kira's confession**_

That night after the Ninjas had gone home Kira was at her home getting ready for bed when all she could think of was the kiss and how she wishes it had been deeper.

'I've got to stop thinking about Tori we will never be together' she said to her self.

_**Kira's confession**_

Meanwhile unknown to Kira in Blue Bay Harbor Tori was trying to get to sleep but she also kept relieving the kiss with Kira. Tori looked to her side and saw Blake was sound asleep but something just kept nagging in the back of Tori's mind saying,

'That kiss was nice I wish we'd gone one step further just so I know what she was like'

Tori quietly made her way out of the bedroom leaving Blake in the bed asleep alone.

"What the hell is wrong with me I love Blake don't I?" Tori said to herself eventually she went back to bed and tried to forget about what happened between her and Kira.

_**Kira's confession**_

**Chapter 2**

It had been 6 months since the kiss between Kira and Tori and finally Kira had made a decision she was gunna split up with Trent but not tell him it was because she was in love with Tori. She rang him up and asked to meet him alone so they could talk and Trent agreed. So they arranged to meet up in about half an hour later.

"Hey Kira what do you want to talk to me about?" asked Trent.

"Trent I think we should stop going out with each other" said Kira.

"Why Kira I thought we loved each other?"

"I thought so to but I think we should split up I mean I do feel something for you but I'm not sure it's the same as you feel and with my record deal I'm gunna be leaving soon as well"

"So what reason are we splitting up for then?"

"Because I don't feel the same for you as you do for me and because I'm off to New York next week that's to long for long distance"

"But Kira I love you and the only reason you would say you don't feel the same for me is if you love someone else?"

"Fine Trent I tried to say it nicely but your right I think I love someone else"

"Dose the person know?"

"I don't know Trent but the feelings I have, have grown over the last 6 months"

"Kira I'm gunna say this just once but trust me when I say I mean it. I hope the person makes you feel special and treats you right"

"Thanks Trent it means a lot to me that you understand it's not got anything to do with you I really thought I did love you until I saw this other person"

"Kira good luck with whoever it is and know that when ever you need to talk about anything I'll still be hear for you"

"Thanks Trent" Kira said as they hugged each other, before going their separate ways.

_**Kira's confession**_

Meanwhile in Blue Bay Harbor Tori and Blake were on the beach, Tori was surfing to try and help her ignore the voice in her head that she needed to finish with Blake.

"Tori whats wrong, you've been acting strange for 6 months?" asked Blake. As Tori finally gave in after crashing and burning for the 7th time.

"Nothings wrong Blake I'm fine just have a lot on my mind" replied Tori.

"Can I help?"

"Nah its cool Blake. Do you remember when we were in Reefside and Kira played her guitar?"

"Yeah why?"

"I was just thinking about going and hearing her play I felt so relaxed listening to the songs she played that night"

"Do you want me to come as well?"

"No I need to talk to her as well you know Girl Talk?"

"Fine but be careful out their" said Blake as Tori got in her VW camper van and drove to Reefside.

_**Kira's confession**_

Tori pulled up a few hours later out side Hayley Cyberspace and headed inside to see if Kira was in their. She wasn't but Hayley was so Tori decided to ask Hayley if she knew where Kira was.

"Kira is on her way to New York to begin her music career"

Just then Trent came throught the doors.

"Hey Tori how's it going?"

"Not bad except Kira's gone, I wanted to hear her sing I wish I had a CD so I could listen to her all the time."

"I do have a few spare CD's" said Hayley as she got one out and handed it to Tori.

"How much do I owe you?" she asked.

"Take it Tori I had a sneaking suspicion you'd be round to find Kira?"

"Ok, what do you know?" asked Tori slightly inquiring.

"I know what happened between you two 6 months ago and I know Kira finished with Trent before she went off to New York. So whats the sitch with you and Blake?"

"He doesn't know anything about it I'm not telling him until I'm sure"

"Good idea Tori and if you ever need to talk I'm always here for you"

"Thanks Hayley" said Tori hugging the red head.

Tori headed back to Blue Bay Harbor listening to Kira's CD on the way and by the time she reached home she was singing along to the songs.

_**Kira's confession**_

**Chapter 3**

It had been about 2 years since the kiss and both Kira and Tori were both single now it had been 6 months since Tori had split from Blake after he told her he was too focused on his Factory Blue pro Racing contract so they had split and it had took Tori less than three days to realise that she wanted Kira now it was all she could think about. She was walking round Blue Bay Harbor and almost walked into the Sentinel Knight not even noticing him until the last second.

"Tori Hanson you have been chosen to get your Power back and assist 4 other Ranger hold the fort in San Angeles until the Overdrive Rangers get their Powers back?" asked the Sentinel Knight

"Cool, who are the other 4 Rangers?" Tori responded.

"You were the second person I have recruited the first was from a place called Briarwood his name is Xander Bly the Green Mystic Force Ranger. I have a candidate in mind for the Black, which just leaves a Red and Yellow to find."

"When do I need to be in San Angeles by?" she asked.

"A.S.A.P you will meet your teammates their" and with that the Sentinel Knight disappeared.

_**Kira's confession**_

Kira Ford was back in her house in Reefside she had just returned to Reefside after 2 years in New York trying to get a record deal she had been successful and even better the guy was from LA so Kira had been able to move back to move back home this was the first day in her new house she had spent the last few days at Dr O's in his spare room and had played at the Cyberspace for Hayley even giving them a preview of her new song. She had tried to forget about Tori but every time she had closed her eyes for the past 2 years all she had seen was Tori they were in the bathroom in the of Hayley's but instead of just touching lips they had been full on kisses with tongues and now Kira was desperate to feel it for real.

She hadn't noticed the Orange Flash in her house until a voice said "Kira Ford?"

Kira looked up and said "Yes and who are you?"

"I am the Sentinel Knight and I was sent to recruit you for a mission which will see your powers restored to you?" said the Knight.

"What can I do to help, as my mentor once told me. Once a Ranger Always a Ranger."

"That is the attitude that lead me to ask you"

"Just let me know where and when?"

"San Angeles and A.S.A.P you will meet your other team mates once you reach your destination"

_**Kira's confession**_

The Powerless Overdrive Rangers were at Stone-Hendge trying to fight of and alien attack when just as they were about to get destroyed by Mig and Kamdor but suddenly Mig was covered and held in place by green vines.

"Surprise" said the Green Mystic Force Ranger.

Then as Kamdor turned to try and free Mig he was blasted by a stream of lasers and as the smoke cleared the Red S.P.D walked up.

"Hello" he said as Kamdor turned to look at him.

Mig managed to break free of the vines and went to attack the Green Mystic Ranger until he was caught by the Yellow Dino Thunder Ranger. "Don't mess with the grid or deal with the consequences"

Kamdor was then surrounded by a wall of water as The Blue Wind Ninja walked on to the scene and said "It's a ninja thing" as the wall of water pushed Kamdor towards Mig.

Then the earth around them split open and at the other end of the split was the Original Black Ranger. "Looks like you could do with a hand?" he said as he raised the axe Weapon he held and turned into its cannon mode and fired at Mig and Kamdor. Who hit the ground and then teleported away as the Overdrive team approached the former Rangers.

"Who are you guy's?" asked Mack.

They all looked at each other and nodded "POWER DOWN" they all said and their stood, Adam, Tori, Kira, Bridge and Xander.

"We are all former Rangers who were given the chance to return and hold the fort so to speak until your Powers return" said Adam.

"Cool. So how long are you hear for?" asked Tyzonn.

"We should talk about this else where" said Tori as the Sentinel Knight appeared and added.

"This is not the right place lets go back to the mansion" They all made their way to the Overdrive jeep it was a bit of a squeeze and Tori and Kira were next to each other in silence both looking at each other but know words until eventually when they got to the mansion Tori grabbed Kira's arm to hold her back for a minute.

"We'll catch you up just need a bit of girl talk?" said Tori.

"Fine don't be long though" said Adam.

_**Kira's confession**_

"Kira we need to talk?" said Tori.

"I guess we do" Kira replied.

"Kira be truthful with me do you feel anything for me?"

"Tori if we were in the bathroom at Hayley's again I'd give you a deeper kiss and exchange tongues if you'd allow me"

"Kira I think I love you and that kiss work me up to the fact we should have been together?"

"Look Tori I love you and I know I have since I first saw you the kiss was to see if you felt the same, and after that I decided to finish with Trent"

"Kira I know you finished with Trent Hayley told me?"

"When did she tell you?"

"The day you left for New York I came to hear you sing and Hayley told me everything and then gave me a CD"

"Oh if I had known I would have waited for a little bit to see you?"

The two girls looked into each others eyes and hugged each other then they broke and were just about to kiss but the door opened and Rose came out.

"Uh are you to ready to come down yet?"

"Yeah let's go kick some evil ass" said Tori and Kira together.

_**Kira's confession**_

After Thrax was defeated and the Overdrive team had their powers back. Kira and Tori were standing beside Tori's VW camper van waiting for Tori the she noticed that Xander had walked over with her.

"Hey do you mind if I get a lift back to Briarwood, if it's on the way Reefside?"

"Sure Xander hop in" said Tori it seamed that Xander had noticed that the two girls had become closer during the mission.

Kira and Tori sat in the front of the camper van listening to Kira's CD while Xander was sitting in the back listening as well.

"Hey Kira when your first CD is out contact me and I'll stock it in the Rock Porium?"

"Cool thanks Xander I'll get this CD copied ready for you as well"

"Awesome this music rocks?" Xander said enjoying the song.

"Tell you what when I do my first gig I'll send you and invite and bring the rest of your team"

"That will be great Kira thanks"

_**Kira's confession**_

An hour later Kira and Tori pulled up outside the Rock Porium and Xander thanked them and told then he'd look forward to the arrival of Kira's CD's.

"Bye Xander" the two girls said.

"Bye Kira, Tori, drive safe" called Xander as they drove away

"Now we got rid of Xander what do you think we should do we have this whole camper van to ourselves" asked Kira.

"Let's wait until we get to yours and then we can decide what we do from their" suggested Tori.

"Ok" said Kira.

_**Kira's confession**_

After an hour of further driving Tori pulled up the drive of Kira's house and they entered the front of the house holding hands and as soon as the door was shut Tori pushed Kira back against the door and kissed her opening her mouth against Kira's and they exchanged tongues. Before finally braking and breathing in deeply with a look of pure lust on their faces Kira jumped on top of Tori causing her to loose her balance and end up on the floor with Kira sitting on top of her kissing again.

"What do we tell are teams?" asked Tori.

"The truth they'll find out eventually" replied Kira

"Will you kiss me again?"

"Of course I will now come on Tori" said Kira as she grabbed the other girls hand and led her upstairs towards her bed.

The two girls got up the stairs and locked lips again as Kira pulled Tori towards the bedroom.

They barged through the door and fell on to the bed as Kira shut the door and locked it, then she jumped on top of Tori again this time an even more intense kiss passed between the girls soon Kira couldn't help herself as her hands started to wander all over Tori's body. Slowly Kira's hands found their way to Tori's strappy t-shirt and then she removed it, as Tori followed suit and removed Kira's T-shirt leaving both girls staring a the others breasts. Tori by now had managed to role Kira over and was in control she reached her hands round under Kira's back while Kira was doing exactly the same to Tori they removed each others bras and looked at each other naked Breasts. Kira gently reached out and started to fondle her Breasts and a little moan escaped from Tori letting Kira know she was enjoying it, and after Kira pulled away Tori followed suit but this time a bit rougher than Kira had been but still ejected a moan that was a lot louder than Tori's. Tori lowered her mouth and started to suck on Kira's breasts giving each the same amount of attention causing more rapid and louder moans to escape from Kira then with her spare hand she lowered it towards Kira's pussy and over the top of her trousers Tori could feel the wetness escaping from Kira. After a few more minuets Tori pulled away and hooked her hands in the waist band of Kira's trousers and pulled them down along with her panties leaving a fully naked Kira laying next to her. Tori quickly removed her own as well and then laid back down next to Kira and pulled the other girl on top of her and gave her the most passionate Kiss she could it was filled with 2 years worth of passion and need between the two girls. Eventually when they broke apart Kira looked into Tori's eye's and could see the longing in her eye's and Kira decided to repay Tori for what she had just done so she rolled them over and Kissed Tori with the same amount of passion that Tori had.

"Tori will you fuck me?" asked Kira.

"What with neither of us has the right equipment?" asked Tori.

Kira with a mischievous grin rolled over to the bedside cabinet and pulled out a big strap on it must have been at least 13 inches and the minute Tori saw it she was speechless. But she took it off Kira and strapped it on and watched as Kira knelt on the bed on all fours and wiggled her pert ass at Tori and that was all that Tori needed to see she gently grabbed hold of Kira's waist and guided the strap on in to Kira's wet and waiting pussy and kept sliding it in until Kira physically couldn't take anymore which left about 4 inches exposed.

"Mmmm Tori that feels so good" said Kira.

"If you liked that than get ready to scream in pleasure?" said Tori. As she slowly started to pull it out and then trust it back in and soon they were both moaning in pleasure Kira was in ecstasy she was getting fucked Doggie style by her girlfriend and was loving every moment and feeling that the strap on was providing as it continually penetrated her.

"Kira honey are you gunna cum for me?" asked Tori.

"Yes just keep doing that" said Kira.

"Don't you want to try a different position?"

"What did you have in mind?"

"Lay down on the bed and I'll enter you that way"

"Ok" said Kira who was almost loopy with joy as she rolled over and watched as Tori climbed on top of her and eased the strap on in to Kira again this time with the wetness dripping out of Kira's Pussy it went all the way in and soon Kira was clutching on to Tori and letting Tori take control of her body.

"I'm gunna cum Tori"

"Good I want you to then your gunna put it on and do me?"

"God Tori I don't know if I have the strength left you've fucked the life out of me."

"Trust me when you cum you'll get a burst of energy it'll be a second wind that will let you do me"

Before Kira could reply Tori locked her in a kiss as she kept thrusting the strap on in to Kira and after a few more minuets Kira finally gave in and came. The bed was soaking wet but it didn't bother them as Tori unstrapped the strap on and strapped it to Kira who was just getting her second wind then Tori laid on the bed in the same position as Kira had been so she didn't get to wet from Kira's cum.

Kira got in position and slid in to Tori and Tori took the whole 13 inches of it with ease and waited until Kira started to fuck her. Kira was a little rougher that Tori had been but Tori put that down to horniness and tiredness, but she was enjoying it anyway and started to moan with the bliss that Kira was giving her.

"Oh god Kira keep it up that's so good" said Tori.

"Tori I love you this feels so right" said Kira.

"Mmm yeah Kira, Kira Oh god it's so good"

"Yeah baby I really love fucking you"

"God Kira I think I'm gunna cum already"

"Just do it then" said Kira as she kissed Tori much like Tori had when she had made Kira cum. Kira increased her pace and was thrusting in to Kira over and over again causing Tori to scream in pleasure and then she came and even more pussy juice escaped her pussy than had from Kira. Then Kira collapsed on top of Tori and both girls fell asleep in exhaustion still with the Strap on attached to Kira.

**The End.**

**A/N thanks for reading please let me know what you think of this story. **


End file.
